


Cause I Like The Feel Of You

by Andian



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: It had been three months and twelve days since Nandor had last touched him. Not that he was counting.Guillermo was merely noticing it.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Cause I Like The Feel Of You

It had been three months and twelve days since Nandor had last touched him. Not that he was counting.

Guillermo was merely noticing it. It was difficult not to. Before Nandor had no problems touching him. Their fingers would brush when Nandor handed him things -to hold, to clean, to “you know what to do”. 

A hand on his shoulders sometimes, squeezing softly if Guillermo had actually managed to correctly guess what he was supposed to know what to do. 

Arms tightly wrapped around as his master flew them over New York and sometimes even managed to not let him drop down onto it.  
It had stopped. All of it. If Guillermo sat close, close enough for the potential of tights to touch, there’d be glances and raised eyebrows until Guillermo took the hint and moved away. Hands would shy away from his own, touches would be stopped short before there actually was any touching.

It was weird. It was infuriating.

It made the stupid foolish parts of Guillermo’s heart that hadn’t given up hope even after all these years twist painfully.

“Is there something I did wrong,” he said suddenly one evening, abruptly putting down the cloth he had been using to polish in Nandor’s crypt.

Nandor looked up from the map he had been staring at, looking slightly startled. 

“I mean your coffin polishing skills are getting better but still-“ he began.

“No,” Guillermo interrupted him, a tad surprised as his own bravery. “That’s not what I’m talking about.”  
You know what I’m talking about, he wanted to add but the words, like so many, got stuck in his throat.

“I do not know what you’re talking about,” Nandor said. “I do no read minds, that’s Leonora The Mindreader’s thing. Nice lady, really good at riddles.”

It was a distraction. Guillermo knew Nandor well enough to keep his usual thoughtless rambling apart from his pretend thoughtless rambling. This was the later.

“It’s just … if I did something wrong, just tell me. So I can fix it.”

And I will fix it, he thought fiercely to himself. For his chance of finally becoming a vampire. For his foolish little heart and the way it had beat faster every time Nandor had touched him.

“I…” Nandor began and for a moment Guillermo thought he’d tell him. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Nandor finished the sentence though and then he just looked at Guillermo, expression motionless.

For a long moment Guillermo just stared back at him. Wondering if he should stand up and leave. Finally, after all these years of nothing. If only to see if Nandor’s expression would change, even a little bit.

Instead he adverted his eyes and reached for the cloth.

“No,” he said, trying to focus on nothing but the coffin in front of him. “I suppose you don’t.”

And as he kept polishing, the only thing he could hope for was that Nandor wouldn’t neither notice nor care about just how hard and painful his stupid human heart was beating.


End file.
